Oh, Dear! Diary Number One Of Lily Evans
by Fairy Lights TM
Summary: Oh, Dear! It's the worst day of my life, I swear! Someone save me, I'm babbling and rambling and being stuck in a closet with JamesBloodyPotter is NOT helping! I, Lily Evans, solomnly swear I am dieing in hell. Save me? Please? LJ. Reviews equal updates!
1. Chapter 1

This could just possibly be the worst day of my life. Notice I said possibly. My life's not over yet. However, it _could_ be by the end of the day. You just never know when you're me. You just never know. However, if you're not me, things should be looking up for you right about now. Right about now, if you are anyone but me, you are eating blackberry pie in a fascinating red color, that surprisingly has nothing to do with the flavor at all.

Honestly, I'd rather be eating the blackberry pie and commenting on it's scrumptiousness and it's fascinating red color.

If you haven't guessed what is causing my horrible day by now, you are probably not aware of me at all. (You probably just skipped over the part about me and read on to the blackberry pie. First, I must commend you on your excellent skill to detect when babbling occurs and to block it out. And second, I shall be sure to send a howler to your mum, making sure to get the point that you've caused me valuable ranting time across to her.) Because the only thing that could possibly make me have a day such as this one is the following:

One: I forget my books on the dungeon staircase. How they got there, I do not know. Peeves, maybe?

Two: I get locked in a certain third level broom closet with a certain Mr. James Potter.

Now, (I'm sure) you are stuttering and muttering your apologies to me, saying you didn't know that I was stuck in a closet with a certain Mr. James Potter.

Well now you do.

**Starter chapter, very short, I know. And you're probably all saying "Shouldn't you be updating your other stories before starting a new one?" Yeah, I should, but review anyways! I'll post the next chapter after I finish The Good and The Bad. :) **


	2. Chapter 2

It was only this morning when I was having a wonderful chat with my two best friends. How come it seems like such a long time ago? it's only been three hours and twenty six minutes since I woke up! and yet, here I am, at 11:56, stuck in a broom closet with James Potter. Lovely. And that pie I mentioned earlier? I've been smelling it since 11:30. James has constantly been complaining about the smell. Not that it smells bad or anything. The smell makes us hungry.

"Liiiiilyyyyyy."

I sighed. "What _now _James?"

"I'm _hungry_." he informed me for the millionth time.

I decide not to answer him. I wonder how long it will be until they notice we're missing? Not in our first two classes, and still haven't shown up for the third one? What with the dark lord running rampant and all, you'd think they'd do something about this. Merlin!

James looked up. "What?"

I rolled my eyes. "I didn't say anything."

James rolled _his_ eyes, mocking me. "Oh yes you most certainly did. You said 'Merlin!"

I leaned back against the grey wall. "Well if you knew what I said, then why did you ask?"

"I wanted to know why you said it!"

"Because I wanted to!"

"Why'd you want to?"

"Because I can!"

"How come?"

I paused, stumped. "I don't know, James." _And don't feel like continuing with this conversation._

The door creaks open.

OH GLORY HALLELUJAH!

I sprinted out too look around for my savior. GEMMA! What a beauty.

I linked our arms and twirled her around. "Gemma, I love you and I'm buying you a drink tomorrow."

Gemma smiled, patting me on the head. "But dearest, they cancelled the Hogsmeade trip _weeks_ ago."

I frowned. "Oh. Yes but you see I've got special friends who can sneak out of Hogwarts and buy a drink and I'll pay them back later." I grinned.

"_Yes but you see that special friend is me."_

I pouted. "Oh yeah."

"GEMMA!"

We turned around to see who's screaming her name. _James._

"James, I thought I got rid of you." I said as I turned around. I'm really starting to hate this boy.

"You saved us! thank you!" He said, linking his arm in mine. I stared at him blankly.

"That would be my arm, James." I kindly point out, in case he didn't notice.

He nodded, so I pulled away and unconsciously brushed my sleeve off.

"PUMPKIN!"

Gemma twirled around. "Sirius!"

James and I groaned. While we didn't agree on much, when Sirius and Gemma started in on the pet names, we were out of there.

"Lunch?" He suggested.

"Gladly."

**Yes, well, I only got one review for the first chapter, and I guess it was because it was so short. I'm hoping I'll get a better response for this one! (Even though this one's short too!)**

**Emma**


End file.
